The Return of the Ninjetti
by max6194
Summary: After S.P.D Tommy finally remembers that him and the rest of the ninjetti might still have their power. So he goes and contacts Ninjor and Dulcea and asked them if it was possible , and for a few months Tommy trains with Them. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the Ninjetti

* * *

Summary: After S.P.D Tommy finally remembers that him and the rest of the ninjetti might still have their power. So he goes and finds Ninjor and ask him, and for a few months Tommy trains with him so that he doesnt need a morpher to access his ninjetti powers. He call's back the rest Rocky, Kimberly(Even though she lost her power morpher to Kat that was her spirit animal),Aisha,Billy,and Zack and tells them the good news.

* * *

Chapter 1: Tommy's Quest

Tommy was sitting and grading papers for the 1 billionth time that year summer vaction was in just 2 days. Then he remembered that he hasn't seen any of his old friends and then about Zordon who he hasn't thought of in a long time. Zordon that name brought sadness and happines at Tommy's Heart. Why did he have to be the one to sacrfice his life to save the earth when it wasnt even his home planet.There has to be a way to bring back Zordon then he remembered his Ninjetti powers so with that he went in to a meditative state and spoke for the first time in a long time to Dulcea and Ninjor.

"Dulcea and Ninjor I need your help, can you train me in all of the ways of the ninjetti please I need the trainning so I can try and bring back my old mentor and friend Zordon",said Tommy, "Is there a way to do it."

"I was wondering when you would figure out that you have more power then you had with the power coin",said Ninjor, You see the power coin only let you access 1/17th of your true power but I can train you to use all of your power when ever you want but you will have to transcend to a immortal to do it and only with yours and the rests of yalls powers can you hope to bring back Zordon".

"Ninjor is right young Falcon you will have to train with me and Ninjor before you can bring back Zordon and so will the other ninjetti rangers so after your trainning you will have to find the rest of the ninjetti rangers where ever they are."said Dulcea, " But since you know where everyone is you will be able to teleport to them by just a thought, so hang on I'm fixing to teleport you and Ninjor to Pharadose."

Tommy and Ninjor was teleported to pharadose and there Tommy's training started.

Schedule:

Breakfast: 5:30-5:45 AM

Streaches: 5:45-6:00 AM

Martial Arts: 6:00-7:30 AM

Running Laps: 7:30-8:45 AM

Morphing Without Morpher: 8:45-10:00 AM

Self-Teleporting: 10:00 AM-12:00 PM

Lunch: 12:00-1:00 PM

Meditate: 1:00-2:00 PM

Break: 2:00-3:00 PM

History: 3:00-5:00 PM

Dinner: 5:00-6:00 PM

Bed: 6:00 PM-5:30 AM

That is the Schedule Tommy had for the next 4 months and it was very tiring at first but then it became easier and easier to do until he could do it in his sleep. His mind had gotten sharper then it was before he had started now he could rember things a lot easier.

His Martial Arts was matched by none and his speed passing even that of the fastest animal on Earth. His streghth was as great has Goku's when Goku was a babby. He was now Immortal for he had transcended a month ago and he was fixing to go and find his ninjetti friends, but then Dulcea and Ninjor stopped him.

"There is a prophcey about you and your friends Young Falcon,said Dulcea, this is what it saids:.

The one who becomes 4 different colors,

But on 5 different teams will question life and death,

Then he will get trainning by Blue Ninja and Ancient Owl,

His Friends no not of this,

One on another planet must he find first.

Then he must find his Hart,

Then he must go back to a place he forgot, to find the Prince,

Go to a Dojo he must to find Ape Boy,

Then to a teaching ground to find Yellow Tigger

He then must train them in the way of the ninjetti

To bring back a Friend and Mentor who was killed saving the Universe

Fight they must for good, bring back balance to the Universe

or they shall be corupted by their power.

So Tommy lisented to it and teleported at once to find Billy the one who he thought couldn't use the power anymore. When he arrived he was met by the planet troops and all of their weapons were pointed at him. Being Tommy, he just saw the weapons and started fighting in his usual fighting style and defeated them within a few minutes and then came the governor to see what force could defeat his troops so easily.

"Who are you and what do you want with the people of my planet,"said the Governor. The governor looked at Tommy with interest while Tommy was taking in the guards and the governor.

"I am Tommy Oliver the first Green and White Ranger of Earth and I am here to see Billy the first Blue Ranger of Earth,"said Tommy, "I am here because on behalf of bringing back Zordon and to train him in the full power of the Ninjetti."

"Ah, so your the great Tommy Oliver I here Billy speak so much about, and what is this about bringing back Zordon we thought he was dead." said the Governor, while looking shock at the thought of Zordon comming back alive.

"Is he is dead for now but after I train Billy and the rest of the Ninjetti rangers we can bring back Zordon and then we half to restore the balance to bring Utopia Peace about the Galaxy, for it is in a Prophcey that we do this or we will be the ultimate evil because of our Immortality,"said Tommy calmly while on the inside he was screamming at himself for telling so much, " So will you take me to Billy please.

So the governor took him to Billy's house and when Tommy went in he saw that his friend was fixing to die so he rose his power and told his Ninjetti power to heal Billy but after that Tommy need to catch his breath and Billy looked to see who healed him and he was shocked to see that it was Tommy one of his best friends.

"Tommy what brings you here and how did you heal me I mean we couldn't find a cure for it",said Billy the who looked happy to see his friend but was confused about how Tommy was able to heal him.

"You know when we became Ninjetti of how we saved Zordon from death after Ivan Ooze almost killed him", asked Tommy hopping he would remember.

"Yea, what of it." asked Billy with confusion still written on his face then it dawned on him, " You got back your powers as a ninjetti didn't you and you came back to tell me, right.

"Yea, you got some of it right Billy I'm Immortal now like Dulcea and Ninjor because they trainned me to be able to use my full power as a Ninjetti,"said Tommy, "You see remember when we thought you couldn't hold anymore powers it because you use any because of your spirit animal wouldn't let you if you come with me I can train you and the others to use their full potential and transcend into an Immortal like me and bring back Zordon so we can restore the balance."

"Ok when do we leave," asked Bily


	2. Kimberly and Adam

The Return of the Ninjetti

Summary: After S.P.D Tommy finally remembers that him and the rest of the ninjetti might still have their power. So he goes and finds Ninjor and ask him, and for a few months Tommy trains with him so that he doesnt need a morpher to access his ninjetti powers. He call's back the rest Rocky, Kimberly(Even though she lost her power morpher to Kat that was her spirit animal),Aisha,Billy,and Adam and tells them the good news.

I am sorry I seemed to made a mistake so thanks for the ones who corrected me and I will correct that to the best of my abilities and if I make any more mistakes please tell me and I will Correct it. The Prohocey will be fixed about Aisha's spirit animal. Yes this will be a Tommy/Kim story. I will try to update regularly. It was Adam not Zack so thanks for telling me.

This is the fixed Version of it:

The one who becomes 4 different colors,

But on 5 different teams will question life and death,

Then he will get trainning by Blue Ninja and Ancient Owl,

His Friends no not of this,

One on another planet must he find first.

Then he must find his Hart,

Then he must go back to a place he forgot, to find the Prince,

Go to a Dojo he must to find Ape Boy,

Then to a teaching ground to find Yellow Bear

He then must train them in the way of the ninjetti

To bring back a Friend and Mentor who was killed saving the Universe

Fight they must for good, bring back balance to the Universe

or they shall be corupted by their power.

I changed the part of Aishia's spirit animal.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kimberly and Adam

Tommy and Billy left the planet and headed back to Earth to find Tommy's one true love and then to the others. But on there way

to Florida to see Kimberly they encountered Calcazombies (imagine a mix of puttys and tranzones but with none of thier weaknesses their weakness is their head instead) and they started to attack Tommy and Billy. Tommy was getting them easily since he was the best fighter in the universe( Were not including the DBZ universe) and disposed of them easily. Meanwhile Billy was having some trouble because he hadn't fought in a long time because of his sickness but just barely making it, when just in time Tommy came to his resue and helped him defeat them. After all the monsters were defeated they looked at each other and then continued on there way to Kimberly's house. When they got there they saw Kimberly outside tanning and Tommy was just starring at her while Billy looked at Tommy with amusement that he hadn't had since he was back in High School, Billy felt young and careless like back then.

Kimberly saw them and was about to tell them off, but then she recongizes Tommy. She hadn't wanted to write the letter but she felt that Katherine was better for him then she was. When she recongized her mistake she thought it was to late to tell him that the letter was a lie, so she didn't tell him.

"So Tommy what brings you around to these parts last I heard you was teaching at a High School and who is that with you." asked Kimberly while looking at the other man in intrest while thinking he must be a ranger because he was wearing all Blue.

"Don't you recongize the First Blue Ranger on Earth, Kimberly Anne Hart don't tell me you forgot about me," asked Billy with a twinkle in his eyes, " I mean I couldn't have been gone that long have I."

"BILLY!" said an now happy Kimberly because she hadn't seen him in a long and she thought of him as a brother since she was an only child. She clung to him like there was no tommarrow she didn't let go until she renmeber the serious look Tommy had after he had stopped drooling all over the place. So she pulled away and she beakened them inside her house and she made sure all the blinds were shut and the doors were locked she noticed Tommy was wearing White again.

"So I take it your not on a social call Tommy, now you see why I didn't want to stay in California after I lost my powers I knew I would be only keeping you distracted if I stayed around that was why I took the offer, said Kimberly while looking sad has a thought crossed her mine of what could have been, " So what is it you want with me and that you had to get Billy even though you know he was sick."

"Kimberly, I came here because 1) You didn't lose your powers like you thought 2) I healed Billy with the powers of the ninjetti and since I don't need a morpher anymore and I had trainning it was easy to do.3) We have to stop the evil along side the Mystic Rangers that just recieved their power kinda like us except theirs is limited but ours are not. 4) We are gonna bring back Zordon after I train you in how to use your full power of the Ninjetti, but first you and the others must first transcend into Immortals or you can't access your full pontential. Kimberly please, I know you thought of Zordon like a father now we have the power to bring our friend and mentor back to life and fight evil til the end of time.I know you want Jason and the others there too. But it's not possible unless Zordon knows a way to make them Immortal." said Tommy with tears in his eyes at the thought of his friends dieing and he would still be living til the end of time. Billy and Kimberly also looked upset and knew what Tommy was feeling but knew they couldn't turn down the opurtunity to bring back Zordon the who taught them the most that they had ever needed to know about life and how to live it to the fullest yet fight evil as though it was normal.

"H..How can I turn down the oppurtunity to bring Zordon back to life Tommy even though I will miss our friends keeping this earth safe and bringing Zordon back is the most important thing right now," she said with tears that were now just starting to dry up," When are we gonna help the Mysitic Rangers."

"We will not help them for a while because you and the others have to train with Dulcea,Ninjor,and me for 4 months to get your powers to their full potential and the trainning is not going to be easy I know." said Tommy distracted as he was thinking about what it would have been like if he and Kimberly had gotten married and had kids. While he was in his own world Billy who hadn't talked much asked a question.

"Tommy when are we gonna go and get Adam and where is the place that you have forgotten about," asked Billy trying to snap Tommy out of his daze, while Kimberly was wondering what Billy was talking about," I mean the prophecy said a place that you had forgotten about would be where you will find Adam." Tommy snapped out of his daze and saw Kimberly's confused look and forgot he hadn't told her the prophcey yet. So he started to tell her the prophcey and by the time she was thinking the same question that Billy asked.Tommy could see that she was thinking what Billy just asked so he decided to tell them.

"There is a place that me and Adam had where we could escape all our problems but we promised each other we would never go to that place again until the time was right and I had forgotten until a few seconds ago." said Tommy a little worried for Adam's health because he was at the place where you want remember what you need to do in life if you stay there to long and Tommy hoped that he wasn't there. So Tommy grabbed Billy and Kimberly and teleported them to the palce that he had forgotten about. When they got there they looked around and saw the portal to the hideout.

"Stay here you can't go in only me and Adam has access to it." said Tommy firmly to tell them that he wasn't joking. So Tommy went into the portal that led to the hideout and when he entered into the hideout abunch of things were changed that it Tommy felt that Adam must have felt pretty bad about having to leave the team after he had to leave even though he knew that he had to because this place had garbage laying everywhere.

"ADAM WHERE ARE YOU," asked Tommy and then he saw Adam a sleep on the the bed that was in the middle of the floor and started laughing when Adam woke up to the voice he hadn't heard in a long time since the day of Trini's funeral. " Sorry dude I didn't remeber there being a bed here and I'm getting you and others and then I'm trainning them to be able to use their Ninjetti Powers to the max and Ninjor and Dulcea is gonna help so get and up and lets go. We still have to get Rocky and Aishia before we can start trainning yall and so we can bring back Zordon." So with that Adam got up with the passion he hadn't had in a while because he had hit hard times after leaving the Ranger Team. He took a bath and dressed before he got ready to leave with Tommy to go and get Rocky and Aishia. And with that Tommy,Adam,Kimberly,and Billy left for their next designation which was in Colorado.

Please Review !


	3. Chapter 3

-1 Chapter 3: Rocky and Aisha

After Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy had gotten Adam they went to Denver, Colorado to go and get Rocky the red Ninjetti Ranger who had the power of the Ape. Anyway Tommy and the crew arrived to the karate place which didn't take long considering Tommy could teleport. So they walked in and saw Rocky and his assistant showing his class some very powerful moves, Rocky looked up from what he was doing when he saw Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy. He started to wonder what they were doing here since he knew Tommy and Kimberly didn't get a long a lot since that letter she wrote Tommy. But boy would he be surprised later on.

Rocky told his assistant to take over for a while, so that he could talk to the people who just walked in. So Rocky walked over to Tommy and the rest of the crew. When Rocky got there Kimberly hugged him while, Tommy and Billy just shook his hand.

"Is there a place to talk privately because it about the You-Know-What and how it affects you and also about Zordon our mentor and friend." whispered Tommy making sure nobody over heard what he said to him and Rocky nodded his head yes. Rocky showed them where they could go to talk about it.

When they arrived at the place where they could talk about The-You-Know-What, Rocky shut the door and sat down waiting for the news. So Tommy told him all about what he was doing and what he did and the Prophecy:

The one who becomes 4 different colors,

But on 5 different teams will question life and death,

Then he will get training by Blue Ninja and Ancient Owl,

His Friends no not of this,

One on another planet must he find first.

Then he must find his Hart,

Then he must go back to a place he forgot, to find the Prince,

Go to a Dojo he must to find Ape Boy,

Then to a teaching ground to find Yellow Bear

He then must train them in the way of the Ninjetti

To bring back a Friend and Mentor who was killed saving the Universe

Fight they must for good, bring back balance to the Universe

Or they shall be corrupted by their power.

"After Turbo I went to college to get my PhD in Dinosaurs and then after College I worked for a man named Mercer and after a few weeks the island blew up and I barley made it by jumping off the island into the water and swam to the closest shore that I could find, but before that, I took the 3 Dino Gems that would later be morphers for the DinoThunder Rangers then I became one by taking the black Dino Gem by force out of the monster lair I was taken to. Mercer who I later fount out that he was the new villain that I was facing all a long at the end after I destroyed Mercer's evil half and we also got some pretty cool powers also." said Tommy, while turning invisible thanks to the gem still leaving some of it's power in his system the others were just staring at where he used to be.

"You have one cool power dude wish we could have been able to do that when we had gotten our power coins." said Rocky and then looking down in shame when he thought about how Zordon had died and saved the universe for a period of time, but on the footnote Tommy said they could bring him back after they trained for how ever it took to access their full Ninjetti powers. So Tommy told them the rest of the story about what he did after his Turbo days. By the time he got through with the story it was 12:00 Midnight so they decided to go to sleep and to go and try to get to Aisha at the Training grounds at the Ninja School where Blake, Tori and the others went and taught the others how to fight so tomorrow they would head there and see if they could get Aisha to come back to the team but it would probably take a lot of work since she had trouble after the accident she had when she got ran over a few months ago and was paralyzed from the knees down. But they gave her a wheelchair that could fly and shift into a zord if the need arises but they could heal her when they got there.

So Tommy and the rest Teleported to the Ninja School and when they arrived they were attacked by the ninja's that notice they were there and Tommy started fighting back while all the others were already tied up and then Tommy ended the fight quickly and untied his friends. By the time this was all over Cam and the others along with Aisha were looking at them.

"What are you guys doing here aren't you all suppose to be at yalls jobs." asked Aisha while looking at them then noticed that they were all wearing there respective colors. "Don't tell me you all got tour powers back."

" Well we did and we also came to ask if u would like to get Zordon from the after life and have the power of the legendary Ninjetti again like we did in the old days I've already got my powers back so all I got to do is train Rocky, Kim, Billy, Adam, and you if you decide to become a ranger once again after this training we will be the Elite Power Ranger force there still will be ranger teams but we will help all the rangers in the future and of the present, unless Zordon wants us to take care of intergalactic beings of immense power like Ivan Ooze." Said Tommy in a stride that all the rangers there knew about, even the Ninja Storm Rangers.

" But guys what about the wheelchair that I'm in and how am I going to get to fight if I'm stuck like this all the time." Asked Aisha not wanting to get her hopes up about it.

" Don't you remember when we healed Zordon from the brink of death after we got done with Ivan Ooze we can do the same for you with your legs and wheelchair problem." Said Billy always one to answer fast and correctly at the same time, while they formed a circle around her and the Ninja Storm Rangers watched in interest while ,the Ninjetti rangers used their Spirit Animals to heal Aisha. Right after they did that Calcazombies appeared and started to attack the ninja's and they were going along find when a new monster by the name of Boilera ( who had the ability to burn anyone with just a thought up to 3000 degrees ferinheight. Calcazombies were put down by the ninja's of the school, while Tommy and the rest of the Ninjetti Rangers started to attack Boilera.  
"Just concentrate on how it felt when you first transformed into the Ninjetti Rangers for the first time and think about turning into it again." Said Tommy as he morphed into the White Falcon Ranger once again, and so they did as Tommy said and started to think about it.

They then transformed into there respective colors Kimberly-the Pink Crane, Billy-the Blue Wolf, Aisha-the Yellow Bear, Adam-the Black Frog, and Rocky-the Red Ape. They then started to join the fight with Tommy to destroy the monster.

"Hey Hot head bet you can't come and get us." Said Kimberly while taking her fighting stance, like the other Rangers except Tommy who likes to do different attacks that require a lot of stances, but Tommy figured out a stance that would allow him to do all of them. So they started fighting the monster all of them using there best attacks except Tommy and Kimberly because their attacks were doing the same damage as the rests were doing so they started using their best attacks and they finally pulled their power weapons to create the Power Blaster(forgot what they called it when they put their weapons together to destroy the monster in its little form.).

Then the Dark lord Mongey(he's from the planet where apes rule over the people and they sent him to take over Earth to add it to their territory, but things changed when he teamed up with the Mystic Force Rangers enemy.) threw some seed like things and it landed on the monster making it grow 50 or so more feet into the air.

"Guys the your Zords aren't completely rebuilt yet so ill have to do this alone I guess." Said Tommy summing his Zord the White Falcon and then Tommy and his zord started firing missiles at the monster and the monster had to go on the offensive, but a second later the monster fount a weak spot in Tommy's attack and attacked Tommy. Tommy made repairs on the White Tiger Zord also and so he called on Saba to awaken once more. So Saba came to him.

"Ah! Tommy it is so good to see you again… but Saba was cut off by Tommy saying "I need Tiger Zord power now." so with Tommy's help he called forth the Tiger Zord once again and so Tommy switched to his Tiger Zord and transformed it in to warrior mode and then Tommy attacked the monster with a Fire Ball and completely destroyed the monster.

"NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS TOMMY TELEPORTS THEM TO PHALDOSE TO RECEIVE THEIR TRAINING AND ZORDON GETS BROUGHT BACK"


End file.
